


Curiosity

by aliensarerealcool



Series: Alois’ Adventures [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensarerealcool/pseuds/aliensarerealcool





	Curiosity

Hidden behind a patch of shrubbery, Alois watched with ivory eyes at the sight before him. People dressed in vermillion vests were busy doing work; some held clipboards and were writing things down, a few here and there were conjugated, talking to one another, others had tape measures in hand or were measuring the circumference of the trees. The ghoul noticed wooden stakes were planted into the ground, brightly coloured string looped around each stake once, between each stake the string was pulled taut and was low to the ground. The word forestry came to mind as Alois observed the area.

Not wanting to harry the group of brightly dressed workers, Alois took a step back, electing to return to where he had originally departed from. Feeling an object with velvety texture, he lifted his foot and peered at the now flattened flower, the pistils and stamens squashed between the colourful petals.

With his hypothalamus wanting him to drink, Alois stalked towards the sound of running water, a tubercular cough escaping from his throat. Dropping to his knees on the river shore, he gazed down at the river water, his wavy reflection looking back at him. An ugly, abysmal scar stretching across the bridge of his nose, caused by his xenophobic attitude towards werewolves, especially to those who trespassed upon his land.


End file.
